Advanced nanoscale science and engineering have driven the fabrication of two-dimensional and three-dimensional structures with nanometer precision for various applications including electronics, photonics and biological engineering. Traditional patterning methods such as photolithography and electron beam lithography that have emerged from the microelectronics industry are limited in the features that can be formed as critical dimensions decrease and/or in fabrication of three-dimensional structures.